


Mr. Whiskers

by IceFemme



Series: Kittenboy Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Catboys & Catgirls, Cats, Catsiel, Dubious Consent, Interspecies, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Object Insertion, Panties, Pets, Sex Toys, Shota, beastiality (not really), shota!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean adopts a fluffy and adorable new catboy! His name is Castiel and he loves catnip, sugary sweet milk, and especially Dean's cock in his ass...</p><p>Catboy!cas and Owner!dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> wow is everything i write underage now okay
> 
> Castiel is 13 (but it's like different bc cat years and stuff idk) This is kind of Brock and Logan Verse

“Honey, I think he got into the catnip again!” Chuck's wife, Becky, called.

Dean’s eyes revert to the smallest kitten, Castiel, who apparently had a bit too much catnip. He was playing with a ball of yarn almost manically. “He’s the runt of the family, but he’s the most affectionate,” Chuck said fondly. He bent down to pet the ultra soft hair on the top of the catboy’s head to which made the boy lean up into the touch and mewl. It was a sleek dark brown colour that almost looked black and big, fluffy ears to match.

“And… All these little guys are his brothers?” Dean’s younger brother, Sam asks, pointing at all the other catboys rolling around and chasing their tails.

Becky finishes filling the bowls with fresh cat food and stands beside her husband. “Well, mostly. As you can see there are different races mixed among them,” she said and Dean and Sam turned to notice that some of the catboys were darker skinned than others. “But we’ve made sure that the parents were completely clean, no diseases or unwanted genes; these kittens are purebred.”

Dean nodded but looked down suddenly when he felt something clawing at his ankle. A little choked sound escaped his lips when he saw Castile or Catsiel pulling on his jeans. His wide, unusually azure blue eyes were staring up at him like Dean had all the answers to the universe. His ears were twitching; his little paws scraping Dean’s jeans still. He really was a runt.

“Castiel, do you want to be held?” Chuck asked the cat. “Remember how we ask for things?”

The catboy lifted his arms up for Dean to take with a big pout on his face. “Up, pwease!”

Dean stuttered for a second before he bent down and slipped his hand under Castiel’s ass and the other went around his back to hold the catboy to him. He must’ve been around thirteen or possibly younger. His eyes gazed into Dean’s even more now that they were level with each other.

Becky and Chuck were explaining to Sam in the background about how to feed him and bathe him. “Catboys are expensive and actually really hard to take care of primarily because of what they can be utilized for. Not only are they caring, obedient pets, but also they can learn to take orders around the house or run errands; but most importantly they’re bred in essence for sexual gratification,” Chuck explained.

“And it’s fine to be shy!” Becky said, holding a finger up. “From a very young age, catchildren are exposed to pleasure and they learn how to perform on themselves as well as others.”

If Dean hadn’t known this before hand, he doubted he would still be standing at this point. Sam had suggested adopting a cat months ago, but it was only when Dean’s most recent girlfriend, Lisa Braeden, had gotten pregnant when cheating on him.

Castiel leaned in and sniffed at Dean’s neck, then peppered him with shy little kitten licks.

“Catboys can live up to fifty years!” Becky informed excitedly.

Dean was probably blushing head to toe. “I think we’ll have Castiel,” Sam practically had to say for him, bitchfacing at his speechless brother.

* * *

 Sam had gone to his girlfriend’s house after the two brothers bought their new pet. Dean had brought the catboy back to their apartment. Dean was in his junior year of college and Sam was a senior in high school but was already admitted to Stanford in California so they had to move to the west coast during the summer time.

“We’re not completely moved in yet, Cas,” Dean mentioned, shortening his name almost immediately after purchase. Castiel had begun to cry when Chuck explained to him what was going to happen, and the poor kitten cried his eyes out with the knowledge that he would probably never see his big brothers ever again.

So he was still a little teary, but he had held onto Dean like a vice all throughout the car ride, sitting right in his lap as Sam snickered and secretively took pictures for blackmail later.

“Would you like a treat? I want to make this as easy as possible for your first move,” Dean told him, running his hand through his hair and cupping the boy’s cheek. “Why don’t you tell me what you like to do?”

As scantily as Castiel was already dressed, he decided it was still too much. He pulled his gray little briefs down past his plump ass and then down his legs. Dean knew it was wrong to stare, and he was a fully functioning twenty-year-old man and he could make his own decisions!

But it was just too much; Castiel had the most perfectly shaped creamy ass that molded into long (for his size), hairless legs. When he turned to face the older male, his long black tail whipped around as if to cover him—but Dean had already seen. Castiel had a tiny pink penis.

“I want milk!” Castiel demanded, throwing his paws into the air. Dean was about to get it for him when he remembered what Chuck had told him earlier; ‘ _you are his master now, so you need to assert yourself. No freebies_.’

Dean decided he wouldn’t be so hard on him at once. “How do we ask for things we want, Cas?”

Castiel looked puzzled for a second. He took a step forward and opened his mouth, and it was as if he were speaking for the first time, “Pweeeease?”

Deciding the speech impediment was adorable, Dean patted the catboy’s head and walked into the kitchen to get some milk out of the fridge. To sweeten it up, he poured a little bit of sugar into the bowl and stirred it. “I’ll get you real cat food soon, but for now milk is okay, right?”

Castiel didn’t respond, just pressed his face into the bowl and lapped up as much milk as he could. After a solid minute, he looked up at Dean, tongue out and licking around his lips. For the first time, Dean saw that the kitten had sharp canines.

Dean wanted to talk to the boy more, but he looked exhausted in the next moment. He crawled over to the older man’s lap and dropped, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

It was getting pretty late, so Dean went and tucked Castiel in his bed while he went back into the kitchen and fixed himself up a turkey sandwich before he changed and got into his own bed.

The next morning, Castiel was pouncing onto Dean’s bed, mewling loudly. “Dean! Dean! Dean!”

He woke with a bleary start, throwing his hands up in shock. “Wha—what the fuck?” he shouted, confused and scared.

“Where is my toy box!?” Castiel screamed with his eyes squeezed shut and his face beet red. He was speaking more than he had yesterday, but his voice still sounded very childish and high. His tail flung around and whipped against Dean’s chest. Something smelled good.

“Toy—? Hey! Stop that!” Castiel began pounding his hands on Dean’s chest. His claws sunk into his flesh and the man let out a mighty shriek. “Jesus Christ!”

Little tears were leaking from his eyes and Dean felt them drop onto his sleep tee. Castiel’s little claws had scraped right through the material and tiny droplets of blood were forming. “Master Dean… Where is my toy box…?” he sobbed, dropping his head to Dean’s chest.

What the fuck was this kid talking about?

The next thing he knew, he was holding a still bawling catboy in his lap, soothing his hair back and running his hand down his spine as he speed dialed his brother.

“Dude. What the fuck is all this about a toy box?” he asked, still half asleep.

Sam sounded groggy too. Must’ve been up with Jess late last night, then. “Toy box?” he yawned loudly. “Like, the one Becky gave us? I remember her handing me some little Disney Princesses box.”

“Yeah, that must be it. Where the hell is it? Cas won’t shut the fuck up about it,” Dean growled, looking down at the boy who had his arms wrapped tightly around his midsection and wasn’t planning on letting go any time soon.

There was shuffling on the other side of the line and Sam finally mumbled, “Trunk. Just, um, don’t call here the rest of today.” He ended the call quickly and Dean pulled the cell away from his ear and looked at it questioningly.

“I hope he’s wearing a condom,” Dean thought to himself out loud. He tried to get up, but _oh yeah_ , Castiel.

“Come on, sunshine. Let’s go get your toy box,” Dean said and the second he finished, Castiel jumped up, the bell on his collar jingling. He gasped and smiled, rushing forward and kissing Dean all over his face with quick, wet laps of his tongue.

He squealed in delight as he let go of the man, racing to his feet and climbed all over the furniture. Dean chuckled at the kitten’s excitement. He grabbed his keys and headed to the door, but when he opened it, Castiel raced out under his arm.

“Hey!” Dean called, reaching out and catching him around his shoulders. At least he was wearing pants today. Dean looked down. Scratch that, baby pink coloured panties. Okay, close your eyes, neighbors, Dean silently wished to himself.

Dean had to hold on to the boy when he jammed the keys into the keyhole on the trunk and then lifted it up. He didn’t normally check the back for things, but he knew Sam didn’t like having things up in the back seat.

But sure enough, a pink and purple Disney’s Princesses box was sitting right in the middle. Dean eyed it carefully before reaching out and bringing it to his chest, the boy in his other arm squealing in delight. “Yey! Yey! Yey!”

Dean rolled his eyes and brought him back up the stairs to his house after slamming the trunk shut and locking it. They arrived inside and Castiel snatched the toy box out of Dean’s hands and ran away with it. Dean called out for him to stop but sighed when the boy slammed the door behind him.

It was Dean’s bedroom door.

He dropped his keys off on the kitchen counter and then went on to his bedroom, carding his hand through his hair.

When he opened the door to his room, however, he did not expect to see Castiel with his tail waving in the air as he set up all sorts of ‘toys’ over his bed.

There were at least eight differently coloured dildos spread out over Dean’s navy blue sheets, and two cock rings were set on the other side.

“No!” Castiel cried, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

Dean held both hands up. “You’re the one that ran into _my_ room,” he replied with snark. “By the way, what’s up with all your… Dicks?” Dean asked, trying not to feel too squeamish.

“My… My toys,” Castiel responded, the humiliation still fresh on his cheeks as he tried to look anywhere but at Dean.

Dean walked around the side of his bed and got a good look at every one of them. There was a light flesh coloured one that was very detailed with veins all along the underside, a very thick black one, a purple one that had… Oh Jesus in heaven, are those _tentacles_?! “Cas, why do you have so many?”

It was only then that the brown haired man had noticed a distinct smell in the room. Despite the windows being slightly open to circulate air during the night, there was a strong scent lingering in the room. Castiel looked like he wanted to respond, but Dean held up a finger and stepped out of the room. There was a slight alteration but the smell was still there.

He turned on his heel and walked down the hall towards the guest bedroom that Castiel had slept in last night and pulled the door open and— _holy fucking shit_ —

A wave of everything delicious under the sun hit Dean like a brick wall and he had to lift his hand to his nose to block it out. His cock had thickened in an instant and he felt an inhuman desire to _fuckmatebreed._

“Are you in heat or something?” Dean ground out when he returned to his room, his hand covering his nose.

Castiel looked terrified beyond compare; his eyebrows were twitching with concern, his blue eyes doing tantalizing things to Dean’s brain. He looks down shyly the next moment and murmurs, “It’s my business.”

Dean was by him in a second. “Oh yeah?”

With Castiel’s heat, his vocabulary seemed to diminish almost entirely. “Go! I’m embarrassed.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, Sweetheart. I’ll take care of you,” Dean said, his eyes turning dark with desire. His dick was straining in his jeans, begging to get out. Dean was going to cry if Castiel denied him—wait; this was practically his pet he was talking about right now! What was he even saying?

“Dean…” Castiel moaned, and at that point Dean noticed that the boy had three fingers sinking into of his ass already.

Dean unzipped his jeans in a moment and the next second Cas was on him and clutching his hard on with soft, leathery paws. “Watch the teeth, Cas!” Dean reprimanded as the catboy brought Dean’s throbbing cock into his mouth and gave the head small, though furious kitten sucks.

He mumbled curse after curse and eventually just cupped Cas’ face and began fucking into his open mouth.

It was a shame that Cas couldn’t speak properly; otherwise Dean would have enjoyed teasing him much more.

His face was so concentrated on keeping his teeth out of the way while trying to fit more of his cock further into his mouth. Dean fucked into his mouth and the catboy just moaned around the girth.

Castiel slipped his mouth off the cock and smiled up at Dean. “In my hooow, master!” Castiel cried, turning around and pressing his face into his arms as he presented his perfect mounds of creamy ass in Dean’s direction.

Dean suppressed a chuckle. “In your slutty hole, baby?” he asked, mocking Castiel’s speech barrier. “Is that how you like it? Does that make you super fucking wet?”

Castiel mewled loudly and thrust his ass up for Dean’s taking. The brunette man slapped his open palm over one of Castiel’s creamy globes and with his other hand fucked a single finger into the boy’s wet heat. It went straight in all the way up to the knuckle. His cock jumped just remembering how hard the boy was fucking himself with on his own fingers.

“Jesus fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed, placing another finger in at every thrust. “Probably could take my whole fist, couldn’t you?”

Dean was rewarded with another mewl. He reached around and grasped Dean’s cock in his small paw then tapped the head to the cleft of his ass. “Master _naaaoo_!”

This made Dean chuckle arrogantly as he lined his head up with Cas’ puckered hole. “You ready, baby?” he asked with a smirk as he began to push in.

Dean was ruthless in his first thrusts. He hadn’t had a good lay in a while and Castiel’s ass was too fucking good to take his time. With every slap of his balls against Cas’ ass came a slutty cry of “ _Yesh! Yesh! Yeshh!_ ”

The older boy reached around and started jerking Castiel’s little dick, squeezing his balls as he kept on the brutal pounding. He was shocked out of his little heated daze as a sweaty hand or _paw_ extended and clamped down on his neck, pulling Dean’s face to Cas’ shoulder blade. The two made eye contact and the sexy little catboy was panting heavily, his normally azure eyes a solid black colour. His scent was so fucking heady Dean thought he might faint.

But then Castiel pulled his neck closer and their lips touched and it was the chastest thing to happen all fucking morning. It started off sweet and intoxicating but then as Dean grabbed both slim hips in his two palms and began thrusting like fucking mad, their lips broke apart and they instead just breathed heavily on one another’s lips.

Castiel was the first to cum all over the sheets below him. Dean came to a stuttering stop as he came inside of Cas, the tightness sucking all the cum out of him. He thrust his way through his orgasm, making an over sensitive Castiel mewl over and over.

“Seems like your greedy pussy also loves milk,” Dean said haughtily, biting down on the kitten’s earlobe and tugging playfully.

Dean pulled his soft cock out and then looked through Castiel’s collection of toys before picking up a curved ass plug and smirking gallantly. He pushed two fingers inside of a sleepy Castiel—shocking him out of his hazy state and made him cry out—and scissor him open before shoving the plug up his already tight again ass.

When the brunette man rolled his catboy onto his back so he could see his reaction, he was definitely not disappointed. "Sammy is a good little brother," he murmured to himself.

Castiel nuzzled Dean's hand and purred contently. "Kittens!" he cried excitedly.

Dean's face paled. "Wait... You mean like...?"

The catboy cocked his head to the side. "Our kittens," he said warmly, a beaming smile over his plump, pink lips.

"But you're just a kitten!" Dean shouted incredulously. He knew he would definitely have to take Cas to the vet tomorrow.

The dark haired catboy just let out an endearing giggle. He tapped a claw to his lower lip and said seductively, "This pussy is hungry, Master." 

**Author's Note:**

> more catboy on my tumblr [ice-koroleva](http://ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet)


End file.
